


The Ghost King

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: The Ghost King [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Supernatural Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Because nothing is ever simple and easy with the Winchesters. Especially not during the Apocalypse.
Series: The Ghost King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711735
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225
Collections: Best Supernatural Crossovers





	The Ghost King

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Supernatural Amino and Camp Riordan Amino
> 
> This story takes place any time between late August 2009 and early December 2009 so roughly at the beginning of Season 5 of Supernatural and between the PJO and HOO series.

It should have been a simple cut and dry case. Find the monster, gank the monster, save the day. Again. Well, as simple as it could be during the middle of the freaking apocalypse.

This case was weird even for them. All across the country people were recovering from deadly diseases and accidents. Quite a few even reported actually dying and returning to life. Naturally, this piqued the Winchester’s curiosity and they headed out to see what was going on.

They just didn’t expect the small kid with a sword to just appear out of the shadows.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean shouted, gun trained on him.

The boy looked no older than thirteen. He was extremely pale like he hadn’t seen sunshine in years and he was dressed in all black. The only thing that wasn’t black was the dark brown aviator jacket.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Typical. My father said you’d probably be here. Winchester’s,” he said as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Who are you?” Sam asked cautiously. “How do you know who we are? And what are you doing here?”

The boy looked rather nonchalant for a kid who had two hunters pointing guns at him. “My father sent me to do a bit of damage control. You know, you couldn’t have possibly timed your Christian apocalypse at a worse time! Bad enough we have to deal with 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 without having to worry about everything else going on now,” he grumbled.

Okay, so the boy was either a hunter, knew of the existence of hunters, or a supernatural creature that took offense to Christianity.

“Everything else going on right now?” Sam asked suspiciously. “What are you talking about?”

“The Doors of Death are opened,” the boy said simply. He frowned. “Haven’t you been wondering why killing monsters is a bit more difficult nowadays? Or why some things are finding their way back to the land of the living?”

“Never heard of these doors of death,” Dean said. His eyes narrowed. “You wanna give us a good reason not to shoot you? What’s going on in this town?”

“I was trying to explain,” the boy scowled. “I’ve been sent to make sure everyone who dies stays dead and everyone who is 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 die actually dies.”

Sam lowered his gun. “You’re a reaper.”

The boy gave him a thin smile. “I suppose I am. I’m not here for you. Not yet anyway. Not like you’d stay dead. Besides, my… family I suppose you could call them is going to be really busy soon enough. You have to stop your own apocalypse and we have to stop our own.” He snorted. “Good luck with that.” He started to walk away.

“Hey!” Dean protested. He still had not dropped his gun. “What’s your name?”

The boy paused and raised an eyebrow. “Names are powerful things, Dean Winchester. You don’t go around throwing them out. I certainly won’t throw mine around.”

“You know our names,” the older brother said stubbornly.

“Nico,” the boy finally said. “My name is Nico. Now if I were you, I’d leave. I’m going to take care of the problem and if you two were here…” he shook his head. “Let’s just say bad things will happen if our two spheres met today.”

“Bad things-“ Sam began before Nico cut him off.

“Just go. If you run into trouble like this again, call me. The closest cemetery will do. Just ask for the Ghost King. I’ll come.” For a young kid, Nico looked serious. “This is one thing you don’t want to get caught up in.”

“You aren’t a reaper are you?” Sam finally asked.

Nico gave him a wry look. “Only when I have to be. It’s part of the job. Avoiding death… it’s not natural. I had to learn that the hard way.” He shook his head. “Funny telling you two that. How many times have you died now? Doesn’t matter. Your time will come but not for a while. Like I said. I’m not here for you.” He sighed. “If we meet again I hope it’s under better circumstances.” He walked into a shadow and disappeared.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. The meeting was strange. Nico didn’t really give them a straight answer.

“Kinda like Cas,” Dean noted. “Disappearing like that. Think he’s an angel?”

Sam started at the shadow Nico had disappeared into. “An angel of death maybe. He didn’t seem like any of the other angels we’ve met.”

“All the other angels we’ve met are douchebags,” Dean said flatly. “Apocalypse starting douchebags. He seemed like he wanted to 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 the Apocalypse.”

“Not our apocalypse though,” Sam pointed out. “He said he had to take care of a different one.”

“One less apocalypse for us to stop,” Dean shrugged. “I say we let him do his thing and get back to dealing with our own crap.”

So yes, it had been a strange case. Nico was a strange boy. They still didn’t know what he was or who he was trying to stop. And it would bother them for a while. Sam tried to find out more about Nico and what he was, but finding and stopping Lucifer was the top priority right now. They couldn’t afford to seek answers about someone they’d probably never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn’t manipulate any events to line this up. Season 5 actually begins right after the Titan War ends. And with all the stuff that happens because the apocalypse is happening, it just so happens to coincide with the Doors of Death being opened.
> 
> Okay with the Doors opened and Thanatos chained, Nico was definitely sent out to do some damage control for his dad. You can’t tell me otherwise. So that’s where this came from.
> 
> I’m thinking about doing some more writing with this. What do you think? Any more Nico and Winchester crossover stuff?


End file.
